


No one said life gets in the way (It's just us from here)

by CallmeVee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, ScarletWidow, Song fic, Wandanat, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: Wanda doubts her relationship with Natasha. Is this really the end?Or, a songfic based on Every time you leave by I prevail.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 56





	No one said life gets in the way (It's just us from here)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I've got this requested (at imnotasuperhero on tumblr) as a song drabble. But I being.. me, got carried away so I decided to turn it into a one-shot. Sue me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Waking up to an empty bed yet again, she understood why they said work and relationships don’t go well together.

You see, as of lately, Wanda has been feeling her relationship slip through her fingers. And the fact that she seemed to be the only one fighting for it, wasn’t helping at all. 

She wasn’t a fool to believe everything would be rainbows and sunshine, much less in their line of work. But she did expect Natasha to work her part which, she did during their honeymoon phase. But with missions being a constant and their mismatched schedules, they barely got to spend time together that wasn’t while trining or they occasional missions together. And she wasn’t sure if she could keep things going on. She wasn’t that strong.

Making her way to the kitchen, her hot body welcomed the cool of the hardwood floor beneath her bare feet. 

“Morning, kid.”

Wanda accepted the offered steamy mug with a smile. “Just because you’re ancient doesn’t mean I’m a kid,” she smirked, moving towards the toaster. She sipped from her tea enjoying the warmth.

“You know what, Maximoff?” Wanda giggled at the smile she could hear in Steve’s voice.

“I love you too, Blondy.” She blew him a kiss before turning back to her current task, enjoying the quietness of the early morning.

  
  


It wasn’t till much later in the afternoon that she heard the elevator’s door open revealing Bucky, Sam, and Natasha, their faces tired and with a few scratches.

“Welcome home,” Wanda greeted them. Her eyes unconsciously moving towards the redhead standing a few feets away.

“Hi Wan,” Natasha smiled at her before walking away.  _ To get cleaned up, _ Wanda cheered herself. She knew how awful Natasha felt before her much needed cleaning ritual. God, she really hoped it was that and not the bad ideas her mind was producing.

But it seemed that luck wasn’t on her side since a refreshed Natasha walked straight to the library without sparing her a glance. Needless to say, her heart shattered a little more at that moment.  _ ‘Maybe they weren’t meant to be,’ _ Wanda thought to herself retreating to her room.

  
  


Her heart clutched at the thought of the upcoming break-up. Her mind replaying happy moments as a default mechanism. She wasn’t ready for it yet.

“Why you crying?” Soft fingers brushing away the tears she didn’t know she was crying, brought her back to reality. She didn’t even hear her door opening. “You weren’t in our room,” Natasha clarified.

“Our room?” Wanda couldn’t help the anger bubbling inside her. “It’s always been your room, Natasha. I just happened to be an unwelcomed occupant.”

“Why you- I’m lost?” 

Wanda couldn’t help the dry laugh that scaped her. “Of course you have no clue. For being a super spy, you definitely suck sometimes.”

Wanda snapped away from Natasha’s touch. It was as if she’s been burned. The honest confusion in those green eyes did little to ease her anger.

“Can you quit being a bitch?” Natasha countered. “I’m honestly having none of this.”

“Of course you’re not. You barely pay attention to us,” Wanda swallowed the lump in her throat in order to speak the words. “You barely notice  _ me _ ,”

Wanda’s words accompanied by the hot tears were a kick to her chest. Was she really this dumb? Scratch that, dumb didn’t even cover it.

“I- I’m sorry.” She spoke before walking away leaving a furious Wanda behind.

Her legs carried her to her room, mind going a mile per hour at the need to fix this.

“Aha!” Natasha patted her back mentally when she found what she was looking for. “I hope this works,” she murmured making her way back to her still -hopefully- girlfriend. 

Knocking on the door, she waited for the ‘go-ahead’. “Wan, please. Open up,” she begged. She could feel the sweat starting to form in her palms. Heartbeats increasing its speed. “Baby, I’m sorry, please open up.”

  
  


She could always ask FRIDAY to open it, but she knew better than that. Even if she knew these next moments were crucial to fix what was left of their relationship.

God, she really screwed it up, didn’t she?

Just when she was about to walk away defeated, the door finally opened revealing an upset Wanda.

“Please, hear me out?” Natasha felt her legs trembling under the scrutiny of those reddened eyes. Breathing a little easier when the witch stepped aside. “I know I messed-”

“Messing doesn’t even cover it,” Wanda interrupted making her gulp.

She took a few deep breaths, trembling when Wanda closed the door behind them. She raked her brains for the right words to say, but she came up empty.

“What’s this?” The witch grabbed the offering object inspecting it. The cold of the metal, a contrast to her warm fingers.

“I bought it in one of the missions. It reminded me of you,” Natasha explained timidly. Wanda’s heart jumping at the thought of being remembered. “It represents you.”

Wanda caressed the soft little power stone. Its purple color a nice contrast to the platinum of the spiral surrounding it. “It’s beautiful,”

“Just like you,” Wanda could feel the smirk in Natasha’s voice. Her stomach feeling funny at those words. “I love when you get flustered,” Natasha laughed at the pink appearing on her cheeks.

“I hate you,” Wanda couldn’t help the little giggle that scaped her.

“I know,” Natasha sobered the tone of her voice.

Wanda was about to explain when she was stopped by a hand cupping her cheek and soft lips kissing her forehead. “I know, and I’m so so sorry.”

Natasha realized how Wanda must feel. All those times Wanda begged her for something but she wasn’t reciprocating it. She couldn’t blame her for being an asshole of a girlfriend.

“I’m sorry for hurting you. I should never ever give you for granted, and I just did that,” Natasha took Wanda’s hand and brought her to her bed. 

Wanda opened her mouth but closed it at the last minute, something Natasha thanked her for, with a small smile. “I love you, Wanda. And I can promise you I’ll never ever stop loving you,” she looked for her eyes, hoping Wanda could see the honesty in hers. “I should’ve known better than to neglect you these past few weeks. I should’ve known better than to shut you out.”

“Oh, Nat. Of course, I forgive you,” Wanda kissed her palm. “I just… I wish you talked to me about whatever it is on your mind, baby. You know I would never think less of you.”

“I- I promise I’ll make it up to you.  _ To us _ ,” she squeezed Wanda’s hand.

Clutching the pendant in her hand, Wanda lost herself in Natasha’s eyes. Breathing in all the honesty she found there. “Can we really work this out?” She needed the reassurance. “I don’t want to lose you,”

Natasha leaned over for a kiss. All the love and passion in it warming Wanda’s chest. “I promise,” Natasha spoke after they broke apart for much-needed air. “I promise I’ll give my best to fix us and then some more just in case. You’re my happy ending, Wanda Maximoff. And I’m sorry I didn’t show you. But I’m gonna do it from now on. Every day.” Natasha finished and Wanda didn’t need to read her mind to know she meant it.

Maybe love and work can mix after all. It just needs compromise and communication. Something Wanda could totally work with, and Natasha too, now. 

Wanda kissed her again, sealing the pact. “I love you too, Natasha Romanoff.”


End file.
